


Circuitous

by Dementia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dementia/pseuds/Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan paced back and forth in front of the double doors of the cafe, inhaling the sweet, warm scent of fresh pastries and coffee. He could go in now, declare his undying love to the cashier, and possibly get a number to call. Or it could all go horribly wrong and he'd be stuck in an awkward situation, and god did Dan hate those.</p><p>Or, the one where Dan consistently stalls on confessing his attraction to Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circuitous

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Phandom! This is my first phanfic, as well as my my first FANfic. This is pretty incomplete, lacking details and such. I'm not even sure how to continue it. If you're looking for a quick, cute read, this is it. I was inspired by the word circuitous, hence the title. If you're curious as to what it means, I added the definition in the end notes. I'm truly sorry for this meh quality of writing.

Dan paced back and forth in front of the double doors of the cafe, inhaling the sweet, warm scent of fresh bakery and coffee. He could go in now, declare his undying love to the cashier, and possibly get a number to call. Or it could all go horribly wrong and he'd be stuck in an awkward situation, and god did Dan hate those.

It's not like he actually  _loved_ that cashier. How could he love someone he hasn't spoken more than ten words to in the span of a few weeks.  It's just that Dan found those eyes of his to be so alluring- intense yet calming. And his smile may be the only thing to keep Dan from regretting the high calorie pastry he purchased occasionally as an excuse to hang around the boy's presence a little longer. Every morning a little past opening hour, Dan entered the cafe, bought something off the menu, attempted to start conversation with the cashier (but fail big time, as the cashier would immediately move on to the next customer), then sit in the same spot of the shop, watching the boy discreetly until Dan absolutely had to leave for class. He always wished for more time, but what good is time if there's constantly a growing line of customers waiting to have their order taken by the same boy Dan desperately wanted to talk to?

But Dan convinced himself that today was the day. He stepped out of the blistering cold of winter into the cafe and marched to where the boy was currently sat in a stool behind the counter scrolling through his phone. The cashier looked up and smiled at Dan.

"Good morning! What can I get for you today?" He set down his phone and stood up. "You come here often but you don't quite have a usual yet," The boy chuckled to himself.

Often was an understatement. Dan was here daily, rain or shine, or in his case, snow or snow, but if the cashier hadn't realize that by now, maybe he never paid attention to Dan. Maybe the cashier wasn't interested in him. Or maybe this cute boy that stood in front of him is annoyed that Dan comes often. Maybe he's hinting that Dan comes _too_ often. As Dan thought up all the possible interpretations to what the cashier meant, worry had began to settle in his blood. Dan decided to throw any earlier plans out the window, negotiating to himself that there's always tomorrow.

"Morning. Just- uh- uhm," Dan scanned the menu above the cashier's head, aware of the ocean blue eyes that stared at him. Although this local cafe was fairly new, it already had an array of beverages and snacks. It were times like these that Dan wished he wasn't so anxious about everything. A small line was forming behind him and Dan felt his face heat up. He needed to order something soon; what did he get yesterday? "Sorry, I don't know what to get."

"Would you like to try our hot chocolate? It's especially chilly outside today," The cashier said rather patiently. "It'll warm you right up."

Dan smiled sheepishly, grateful for the boy's offer. "Sure. Hot chocolate sounds nice." He handed the boy some money.

The cashier nodded. "Okay, one hot chocolate coming right up," He flashed the smile that melted Dan's heart then turned his back towards Dan to make the drink. "Would you like whipped cream on top?" He called over his shoulder.

Finally something Dan knew the answer to. "Yes please, I love whipped cream." Dan internally smacked himself the moment the words left his mouth. _I love whipped cream?_   Great, now the cashier's going to think he's some kid.

Turning around, Dan faced a woman who was impatiently tapping her foot, her arms crossed. "Sorry, it's just that this cafe is new and all and I try to order something different everyday, you know?" He apologized to her.

"I _don't_ know,"  She clipped back. "I always get a large coffee, black. You're lucky I decided to come early today because otherwise I would have been late for my meeting."

"Sorry," Dan mumbled, apologizing again.

"Hot chocolate," The cashier announced, causing Dan to spin back around. Their hands brushed as the cashier handed Dan the drink. "With whipped cream. I added more than the standard amount since you love it so much." He grinned and Dan blushed. This boy was too cute. Way too cute to not even know his name. Dan decided to take a small leap of faith.

"Thanks, uh..." Dan said, trying to hint the other boy to introduce himself.

"No problem."

Clearly he didn't get the hint. Sighing, Dan began to head to his usual spot of the cafe, but before he took another step, he heard the cashier say two beautiful words Dan had been dying to hear for weeks.

"I'm Phil."

Dan whipped himself around and locked eyes with the cashier- with Phil. Phil broke eye contact first and started to take the order of the impatient lady.

"Hello, Miss! What would like today? The usual?"

Dan stared only a second longer before blurting, "Dan. I-I'm Dan."

Phil continued to take orders, punching numbers in the cash register. Dan wondered if Phil heard him. The smile on Phil's face as he looked down convinced Dan that he did. Dan's heart beat fast as he headed to his seat. Phil. Although it was just a name- and only a first name- it was a start.

Maybe, just possibly, that cute boy was interested.

**Author's Note:**

> cir·cu·i·tous:  
> adj  
> 1\. indirect and lengthy, roundabout
> 
> Thanks for reading, leave any suggestions below for what I should next!


End file.
